


Magic's Heir and the Lost Kingdom

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Atlantis, King Harry, M/M, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: All around the world, hundreds of glowing crystal orbs started to hum and float off of dust-covered shelves that they had been resting on since the creation of the builds that housed them. They all followed invisible lines to their destinations. Passerby all staring on in confusion but quickly forgetting what they had been looking at. Doors seemed to melt beneath them, floors and walls allowing them through without the slightest friction. And even the strongest wards bending to their will. They hummed on, all singing a melody of rebirth and happiness, stopping all at once when they finally reached their intended. Giving off only warmth and the whispers of great things to come.All around the world, people of highest importance reached out to cradle their orbs, amazed that out of the hundreds of people to hold their positions they were to be alive when the prophecy came true.Magic's Heir was finally returning.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Magic's Heir and the Lost Kingdom

##  **This plot idea contains: Nothing.**

**Angst Level: 2/10**

**Happy Ending**

****Pairing(s): Draco/Harry****

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

Rowena Ravenclaw has a premonition of the burning of the library of Alexandria. She contacted the wizarding community in the area and tells them of this and that she has a castle which will only open to Magics Heir, not even she herself could get into it. Magic’s Heir was prophecies about many time within all cultures and is revered (almost like the second coming of Jesus). Rowena was very famous at this time because she had many such premonitions which she shared with everyone who needed them. She was so powerful that she knew about destructions that would happen around the world and used this to save the wizarding world (all around the world) many times over even after her death (though sometimes they would have to come to pass). Each ministry of magic, within their depart of mysteries has a section about the prophecies of Rowena and all to follower her about Magic’s Heir. When the magic of such a prophecy deems they are ready to activate they will float to the person they need to go to to insure that they are taken seriously and that the situation is handled. 

The Library of Alexandria was more of a last stop for the all of the books/scroll/tablets of the world before being transported into England and then the Heir’s Library. Second copies were kept at the Library as a diversion and so that the wizarding world could become more unified in the days to come before they would be completely divided. Everyone at the time understood how serious true prophecies where and all took great care in gathering all the information on their histories, magics, and civilizations. They made sure nothing was lost. 

The truth about the Heir’s Library was that is was not in fact a library but a portal to 

Atlantis. The Atlanteans were better seers than anywhere in the world (Rowena, along with all the other founders were from Atlantis) and knew that they had a huge part to play. They slowly allowed themselves to be “Lost” as to not cause chaos and to make themselves a myth to protect the Heir and his Kingdom. 

Atlantis was where all the knowledge was kept since they were where magic came from and their History would be the hardest to tell and keep safe. Atlanteans are also known as High Elves and were able to disguise themselves in plan sight to do their duty to the Heir. When the Atlanteans were first given their magic their only condition was to be duty bound to the Heir. 

The leaders of all sentient magic creatures in any form were brought together and all signed a treaty since they knew that they had to protect the Heir this was the first round circle since not all creature could use chairs. In this treaty is stated that the safety and Quest of the Heir came before all others. Because of this being such as House Elves (this is why House Elves lived to serve and were in fact High Elves at one point and had the greatest task. Years of mistreatment and malnutrition turned them into what they are) and Goblins where task to take all the Original books (including note books of importance ect) ever made and to replace them with perfect copies (there is a whole division of magic creatures who copy them perfectly). And could not be charged for this. They also stashed away any important magic artifacts slowly making the world forget them. 

They also made sure that the Library was always updated with every new book no matter how inane was purchases, confiscated, stolen and sent to the Library. Muggle and Magical. Parts of the library was open to all Atlanteans such as the fiction sections and the sections they needed to survive and thrive. 

The Atlanteans lived on and waited for the day the Heir was born (not in the actual sense but in the sense that he became the heir). They taught their children so they would each be able to help the Heir when they came. Some went out and gathered books, learned new forms of magic, plotted the world, and brought back every form of magic creature (no matter how dangerous or dark) to make sure nothing was lost. 

The Atlanteans also took the places of babies who died in the night, so that they could blend into society. Doing their jobs. They took on their identities fully, giving their magic to become a baby and to live life normally not until they were ready would they be given the information of their heritage and place so that they could do their jobs. The atlanteans only went back once they had already lived their lives till they were 30 they could not have families and they had already found their love for the area they would be responsible for. They were drawn to places and people of importance so that they would be able to help the heir best.

Nicholas and Perenelle are actually Merlin and Morgana (the fact that they were Husband and wife lost to the world). They were the first beings to be given magic. Merlin being of the Light and Morgana of the Dark (not good and evil). They shared the magic as they were with creature and animal. (Goblins and Centaurs did not have magic but still existed almost like Homosapiens and Neandertalls). The “Sorcerer's stone is actually more of a homing beacon/prophecy orb about when they were to interfere in the outside world and when the Heir was to come. 

Magic was corrupted as it knew it would be but knew in the end it would be sorted and had to be done. Evil would befall the Heir but Magic did not know from where. It only knew what was necessary to keep the earth alive and healthy.

Albus Dumbledore was to be a big part in the Heirs life, even though they thought it would be for good and this was why Nicholas accepted him as an apprentice to eventually help train the heir. At the time he was uncorrupted and once he found out all the power the heir was to have and that he had a place (not knowing nothing could stop the heir truly just delay him) he decided to take over to control. He and Gellert had always fantasized about taking over but never really had a good plan. Dumbledore was disgusted with how Gellert wanted to do it so fought him. And realized their grand plan would never work so gave it up. But once he knew of Magic’s Heir that spark began anew. He did everything in his power to control him. Using the teachings of Nicholas against the Heir, cutting off his link to the kingdom as soon as it formed so that he could control the boy and lead him through life to be the perfect puppet. He knew the Heir would had advisers to be by his side forever. And he planned to be the one and only. He needed him weak and controllable so that he could be the boys savior and he would be forever in his debt. 

Magics Heir is said to be pure magic and energy untainted (thought this is only partially true) No one knows who it is or how they became this. Because they are pure magic they will have every magical gift and will unite magic world and cleanse them of the evil and and usher in a new age. Up until then the wizarding world had been in its infancy. And the growing evil within the last few centuries was almost like a teenager rebelling. 

Magics Heir was also fated to live forever for when he died so would everyone else. This was his form of balance for what he was to receive he would have to watch hundreds of people he was to care and know die and have to keep going. The only people he would be able to keep would be bound to him forever no matter what. They were not to be allowed children as the whole earth would become their child. And they had to follow the same treaty all other magic creatures did. The Heir was to come first. No one knew what the Heir was to be like. He could be a horrible person and would still be the Heir because of this he had to have people bound to him so that they could stand as advisers and make sure the Heir always followed the path (absolute power corrupts absolutely). They would also have to watch all their families die. 

Harry became Magics Heir because of the purity of His mother’s sacrifice and the darkness of the dark lord, and the horcrux happening at the same time. He is hit by both extremes of magic making him all. 

The Heir was to grow up with love and friendship and once he finished his normal schooling he was to then come to the kingdom and slowly collect his advisors because of what happened he has to gather them quickly. 

**  
  
  
**

**Advisors** : 

**Newt Scamander** : Was tasked with the collection of all magical creatures. 

**Severus Snape** : Was an Atlantean which was corrupted before he knew his place by Dumbledore and Voldemort. He was to learn all the new potions, plants ect and be able to teach the heir. Because of his corruption he lost his link with his past life fully and was only told once the Heir took his Kingdom back. The reason he was drawn to Lily, and James was because his core knew. 

**Regulus Black** : Was an Atlantean whose magic also drew him to someone to be close to the heir so that he could watch over the special person and help guide the Heir. He took the dark mark but was not corrupted before he knew of his heritage. He was the next to be tasked with watching over the new “Dark Lord”

**Sirius Black:** Was to raise the Heir in Kindness and Happiness. Because of Dumbledore could not do this. Was prophesied about but not an Atlantean. Also the Transfiguration Master of the Kingdom.

**Luna Lovegood:** A true seer but not Atlantean though is descended from Rowena. Does not know the real name of the invisible creatures all around so makes them up. The creatures are drawn to Harry and this is why she sees so many when normally they would be extremely distributed. Seer Mistress. 

**Neville Longbottom:** Was to be brother of the Heir, denied this by Dumbledore who also was the one to torture his parents so that he could later heal them (hopefully with Neville’s help) since he could also be the Heir in Dumbledore’s eyes. Also will be the Heirs Herbology Master

**Draco Malfoy:** Not Atlantean but is the soulmate of the Heir. Because of the mental corruption of his father and his unexplainable draw to the Heir this was why he was hostile.

**Narcissa Malfoy:** Not Atlantean but prophesied to be the barrier of the Soulmate and to act as the Heirs mother. Astrology Mistress of the Kingdom

**Remus Lupin:** Atlantean whom was to be the Heirs Librarian and General teacher. Was corrupted by the bite but can be cleansed. 

**Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks:** All Atlanteans tasked with teaching the Heir defense and to be bodyguards when he was outside of his kingdom. The former two were drawn to the Order and Dumbledore because Merlin had told them he was to be a big part and because they were also drawn to Lily, James and Sirius. 

**Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour:** Veela representatives (Veelas can not live alone so the Heir needs two) and teacher of veelamagic.

**Cedric Diggory:** Charms Master of the Kingdom.

**Viktor Krum:** Vampire representative and the Dark representative/teacher for the Heir.

**Arthur Weasley:** Wizarding-Muggle relationship counselor to the Kingdom.

**Bill Weasley:** Ward and Curse Master for the Kingdom.

**Charlie Weasley:** Beast Master of the Kingdom.

**Fred Weasley, George Weasley:** Alchemy Masters of the Kingdom.

**Percy Weasley:** Language Expert of the Kingdom.

**Hermione Granger:** Runes/Arithmancy Mistress to the Kingdom.

**Augusta Longbottom:** Grandmother to the Heir and Political teacher. 

**Firenze:** Centaur representative and teacher of Centaur magic. Seer Master.

**Griphook:** Goblin representative and teacher of Goblin magic. 

**Dobby:** House Elf representative and teacher of House Elf magic. 

**Fawkes:** Is the Heirs Phoenix who watched over the learning of children all over the world, waiting for the Heir. Was trapped by Albus Dumbledore. 

_ When so many Atlanteans were drawn to rebirth in the same area around the same time the ones keeping watch of such thing knew the time was coming and started getting ready. And the reason so many people are the Heirs advisors is that these people will have to be stuck with the Heir forever and he needs a wide diversity. Including people whose sole purpose is to allow the heir to relax.  _

**  
  
  
**

_ Written Stuff Here: _

All around the world, hundreds of glowing crystal orbs started to hum and float off of dust-covered shelves that they had been resting on since the creation of the builds that housed them. They all followed invisible lines to their destinations. Passerby all staring on in confusion but quickly forgetting what they had been looking at. Doors seemed to melt beneath them, floors and walls allowing them through without the slightest friction. And even the strongest wards bending to their will. They hummed on, all singing a melody of rebirth and happiness, stopping all at once when they finally reached their intended. Giving off only warmth and the whispers of great things to come. 

All around the world, people of highest importance reached out to cradle their orbs, amazed that out of the hundreds of people to hold their positions they were to be alive when the prophecy came true.

Saul Croaker was one such man. His predecessor has spoke of this prophecy in such awe and wonder that at first he hadn’t believed the woman to be sane, that was until he had seen the hidden section within the department of Mysteries himself. The only people in the entirety of Wizarding Britain to know about this place were the lead unspeakable since when they first take the position they are duty bound to swear an oath, such an odd oath that at when swearing it they do not understand it. Croaker had sworn his, seeing no such harm in it and realizing that there were greater mysteries out there than even he knew. Monkstanley, after swearing him in took him into the sorting room, opening a door then closing it, allowing the room to spin before opening a door he had never seen before. The door was ornate, standing out from its fellows in a way that seemed counter productive. When Monkstanley saw his trepidation she just laughed, “Do not worry, only those who have sworn the oath can enter here.”

She opened the door, the room contained a large orb sat upon a pedestal. The room was empty otherwise but the walls had a perfect panoramic view of the night sky, stars twinkling and shooting. She walked up to the pedestal, stroking the granite lovingly while motioning him to come near. 

Croaker walked up with slight trepidation, waiting for his next instruction. “All you have to do is hold the orb with both hands, you will understand then.” Monkstanley instructed. Saul gave one last look of worry at both the orb and Monkstanley before reaching out, the thought  _ In for a Knut in for a Galleon  _ running through his mind. 

The moment his fingertips touched the orb it lit before settling down into the most beautiful black opal he had ever seen. Hundreds of years of whispered prophecy and antisipation ran through his very being. All the hope during times of war and the disappointment when it didn’t come. All the lives spent securing the future until the Heir could finally come and right everything.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Dumbledore knows peter's secret keeper since he is the one who cast it for them

Dumbledore imperios bagman and crouch sr to not give sirius a trial

When the potters die Flammels call a meeting 2 Atlanteans from each country show up+ all those with special jobs and those who are close to the heir

There are 3 missing from the gathering remus/severus/dumbledore regulus tells them remus and severus were corrupted. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt this let me know.


End file.
